Le journal d'Harry Potter
by Angeline Trent
Summary: Mon premier OS. Les sentiments d'Harry face au décès de Sirius.


Je suis Harry Potter.

Dans le monde magique je suis une «célébrité» pour quelque chose dont je ne me souviens pas, mais que suis-je? Un nom dans une histoire ou une image dans un semblant de vérité et également un être à la recherche de lumière pour notre monde désespéré… Et « moi » dans tous ça? Je ne sais ce que je veux, ténèbres.. lumière… Je ne sais pas, je veux juste vivre, pour le moment je survis dans ce monde… Je suis encore reliée à mes chaînes mais qui peut me libérer? Un homme, un enfant, n'importe, faites le, j'étouffe, j'ai l'impression que mes jours sont comptés. Pourquoi? A cause d'une stupide prophétie qui à scellé mon destin et qui me ronge de l'intérieur depuis longtemps, et je pense que quelqu'un m'attend dehors juste pour m'aider, me redonner de l'espoir! Ce serai un souffle libérateur, ou bien, un vent meurtrier, qui m'écorcherai juste qu'a la dernière goutte de sang. Je suis ici à Poudlard dans le noir de ma chambre à écrire mes pensés, mes sentiments, à me voiler la face sur un avenir corrompu par les mangemorts et le ministère à me demander si un jour j'aurai le droit à un bonheur incertain…

Je regarde le ciel, j'aimerai être un ange. Oui, c'est cela, je suis un ange, mais mes ailes sont-elles blanches? Non, je ne pense pas! Elles doivent être grise, constellés de noir et rouge! Un parfait mélange de moi! Je ne suis ni bon, ni mauvais, je me bat pour moi et pour mes idéaux, pour ma vie et pour ceux que j'aime. J'ai une idée qui s'insinue en moi depuis plusieurs mois, depuis sa mort, une idée de voyage, de libération. Pour aller ou? Rechercher des gens comme moi. J'ai envie… de quoi je n'en sais rien. Mes cauchemar me font peur, que m'arrive-t-il? Suis-je entrain de changé? Je suis terrifier… pas par la mort, non… mais par le pourquoi. Ses maux de tête innombrables, les mains tremblantes, ce manque d'oxygène, ce froid… La grande faucheuse a-t-elle frappé encore un fois, arrachant vie et semant la mort? Le froid… encore lui qui me touche au fil des mois remontant lentement le long de mes bras et m'arrachant la possibilité d'écrire. En ce moment même, j'ai froid, et toujours ces maux de tête…aidez-moi! Les larmes montent et coulent sur mes joues, j'ai mal mais j'écrit mes sentiments face à cet inconnu de l'équation prophétie. Je sens en ce moment la douleur remontant de mes phalanges, passant par la paume et venir se loger dans mes bras. J'ai peur… oui c'est sûr, plus qu'avant. Je tremble encore une fois…aidez-moi!

Dieu veut-il me mettre à l'épreuve? Ou me punir pour t'avoir tuer?

Si tu savais comme tu me manques… Sirius.

Je n'ose même plus prononcé ton nom, il sonne tellement amer dans ma bouche. J'aurais voulu te dire combien je tenais à toi, mon cher parrain. En cours, des fois, je me perds dans mes pensées et je m'imagine avec toi entrain de parler, de rire. Tu réchauffait mon cœur rien qu'en me regardant, je savais alors que tu me soutenait dans mes épreuves, mais là… il ne reste que des regards remplis de pitié. Oui, je l'avoue je n'accepte pas ta mort. Je n'accepte pas la fin de ces moments avec toi, je n'accepte pas ce que je devrai accomplir seul désormais. Vaincre Voldemort…ou mourir. Je me dit que si je meurs, je pourrais te revoir, mais, j'ai un destin à accomplir, une putain de vie à vivre, un enfer à traversé… tous cela en vivant avec ton seul souvenir.

C'est drôle quand même… Ici rien n'a changé, Snape maudit toujours ton nom, Ron et Hermione me regarde avec tellement de pitié que s'en ai répugnant… Dumbledore joue toujours le papy gâteaux glucosé…Toi…tu dois bien profité là-haut non?! Je t'imagine avec Papa à faire mille et une farces à Maman…mais cette pensée me dérange! Le sais-tu Sirius?! Combien je souffre sans toi? Je t'en veux…je t'en veux tellement à toi, mon égoïste parrain, as-tu seulement pensée à mes sentiments après ton départ. Oui j'ai voulu tuer pour toi, mourir pour toi…je ne vis plus qu'à travers ton reflet. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. La nuit, je te revoit alors je ne dors plus. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et laisse la lame coupée et lacérée ma peau encore et encore. Mais, je ne pleure plus.

Tu sais Sirius, il y a une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit. Je réalise mon erreur aujourd'hui. Je ne t'ai jamais dit combien je t'aimais. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je te le dirai bientôt. Oui, garde-moi une place Sirius…je viens te rejoindre pour l'éternité.


End file.
